An Avenger's Future
by Kelly Riker
Summary: Rise of the Brave Tangled Frozen Dragons with Avengers. Elsa and Jack are Loki's children, but they aren't the only ones holding blood from people that save people. Eagle is the daughter of the Hawk and Black Widow, but says family that will kick you while down. Elsa needs to control her powers but doesn't know how, Jack is once again lost and doesn't know the way back home.
1. Chapter 1

Super heroes are a rather common occurrence around the major cities of America. New York Houses the Avengers, an elite team of super heroes, Wolverine is a loner, secret bases in Antarctica and the bay of San Francisco, and the world has been believed to end a million times over within the last twelve years. But what about young supers, you may tell yourselves that they go to a top secret school hidden in the clouds. That's only practically true, there was another group of heroes, elite like the Avengers but no one knew where they come from, what they do, or even why are they so young?

Well… you my dear readers, are about to meet them. The leader of this group is called Hiccup, a fierce warrior, thoughtful, brilliant as heck, and a dragon rider. The weapons specialist category would have to fall to Merida, a red head that has a rather violent history and a temper to match. Not much is known about this young woman other then she claims to have parents that work as assassins, the best of the best.

Jack Frost is often gone by another name, one as ancient as the wind itself, Jokul Frosti, son of the god of mischief himself. He takes after the man in many ways, but Jack is an immortal and a rather young one at that, a mere child in the eyes of Thor or Loki.

Beside Jack, will stand a woman that looks similar to him, called Elsa. She goes by the Snow Queen, due to her ability to harness winter magic. She also happens to be Jack's little sister, but that's where the similarities end. She is regal, a queen in her own right, Jack is a child that loves to pull many a prank. But I am getting ahead of myself again, aren't I?

The Avengers were called once again to defend their home-world from alien armies, but this time they met some unexpected helpers. A large black creature swooped through the battle field, diving and rolling and dodging the blasts like they had trained for this thing. As a lone Archer pulled arrows out and shot them at the flying drones, the black creature did a fly by, and a figure in a brown cloak, jumped from it, landing beside the archer with his bow out and shot a creature behind him.

"Thanks, I think. Hawkeye." The Archer told her, nodding in thanks, while taking down another target and his companion did the same.

"Call me Eagle." A female voice told him, grabbing a wooden arrow from her old looking quiver, she drew the string back and shot someone to the side of her, not bothering to even look.

"I have to admit, not many people can outshoot me." Hawk told her, taking in the cloaked figure. His instincts told him that there was nothing to worry about this new comer, but then again he was a top level spy.

"Is that a challenge?" The figure drew herself up to her full height, looking at him. She wasn't short for a woman, but she was still only about five feet, seven inches in his opinion.

Hawk grinned, notching his bow and unloosing another arrow, as the woman did the same with her wooden bow.

The fight was not going as planned, that was for certain. The Hulk was again smashing anything in sight, trying to take out as many aliens as possible, while two combatants fought on the ground. A red blur also flew over their heads, and thunder rained down, hitting the enemy.

The read outs filled Tony Stark's visor, but he was used to them, looking for his next target, when a black creature flew by the building Clint was on, dropping off a passenger. Looking closer, Tony saw that the black thing was really a dragon, with a rider atop. Looking behind them, he caught sight of a large mass of aliens, following in his path. The two must have been trained or just had spent hours flying, because the next thing he knew, the dragon had taken off weaving its way through the buildings, but always passing the archers and lowering the numbers.

"Grab a couple arrows, Eagle. I'm bringing in a crowd." Hiccup called to her, bent over Toothless. Instinctively dodging and swerving the oncoming bolts.

"Bring them in, Rider. I'm ready." Eagle's voice called, through a blue tooth in Hiccup's ear. Grinning from ear to ear, he swung Toothless' head around and dove towards the ground.

"Hope this works." He whispers to himself, pulling up and going around a corner in a split second. That shortened the crowd up quite a bit, but it was still too many to have Eagle take care of by herself.

"Alright, bud. On three." Hiccup murmured, steel grey eyes focused on the path in front of him.

"Hunter?" Eagle asked, watching her friend, fly straight overhead, before flipping around and Toothless hitting the center of the group with a large plasma blast. Hiccup grinned, through his mask, as the weather began to fall dramatically. In less than a second, what a beautiful summer day in New York , was now a blizzard rivaling that of Norway or Russia.

"Looks like the twins have arrived." Eagle looked upwards trying to catch sight of her two comrades.

A blue streak followed by a black one went through the streets, freezing any leftover aliens and the road behind. A boy wearing brown pants with a blue hoodie stopped beside the Captain, grinning in delight.

"Now that's what I call frostbite." He laughed, as a young girl wearing a black full length shirt and a split skirt stopped beside him.

"Let's go Jokul, we have work to do." She told him, throwing a ball of snow at an oncoming enemy.

"Whatever you say, dear sister." He told her, bowing slightly before taking to the skies, still clutching an ordinary looking piece of wood.

Smiling gently, she took after her brother, as Thor landed next to the other Avengers, twirling his hammer ever which way.

When the dust cleared, the Avengers were left facing with three teenaged kids. They didn't know what to think of them, but the way they had worked well and quickly, proved to the adults that they were not just civilians and children.

"What are you three doing here?" Steve asked, arms crossed and glaring pointedly at the three.

"Helping your sorry butts." The red head spat, blue eyes staring at him. "But no..."

She was stopped mid-rant when a hand clapped over her mouth, silencing the fuming girl.

"Sorry about her, Eagle can get a bit short tempered." The tall, slim looking man told them, grinning sheepishly. "I am Rider, and this is my team. We saw the way those guys were kicking your butts, so we decided to help."

"Look, kid, it's not that we don't apperate it or anything, but you guys could have been seriously hurt back there." Steve told him, taking in the way the three looked.

"Rider, have you seen Jack?" The blond haired girl asked, looking around herself.

"Not lately Elsa, why?" Hunter turned to his friend in confusion.

"Great, we're missing the trouble maker. When was the last time you saw him?" Eagle grouched, starting to pull up a GPS on her wrist.

"Not since the fight, when we stopped freezing everything for a minute. After that he sort of disappeared." Elsa looked worried.

"Let me get Blondie to start tracking anything. He could have just gone to Burgess or the Pole without telling anyone." Rider told her, trying to calm the girl. Elsa was currently letting Ice and snow to pile up everywhere around herself as she tried finding her brother.

"What's up Eagle?" Another voice spoke, as tapping began to furiously tap out a tempo.

"We've lost Jokul again. Can you pull up his location?" She asked, walking away from the group.

"I'm looking at every known location, Eagle, nothing. His sig was lost three minutes ago, right about the tower. I don't know what caused it other than a large burst of gamma radiation. I'll keep you updated." Blondie told her, closing the link.

Walking back to the group, Eagle let her cloak fall open, revealing an outfit similar to Clint's and Natasha's. Her usually untamed wile red hair was pulled neatly back into a braid and hung down her back. A quiver and her wooden bow were both slung over her shoulder, while her eyes gave the impression of always watching.


	2. Chapter 2

The longer it was since Elsa saw her brother, the more concerned and upset she began, leaving Ice everywhere and a blizzard the likes New York has never seen.

Sighing, Eagle walked over to her distract friend. "Elsa, we need you get a hold of yourself. Burying the whole city won't help us find him. I'm sure Jokul is fine."

Elsa turned to her friend, panic shining in her blue eyes. "It's my responsibility to keep Jokul out of trouble. He's the only family I have left! Something's wrong, Eagle and I won't rest until I find my little Brother!"

The wind whipped harder, driving Eagle away from the center of the blizzard. She had to go inside or risk Frostbite, so she left as much as she was pained to. Looking at Hiccup she shook her head, trying to get some feeling back into her fingers and nose.

"It's only getting worse, Rider. Elsa isn't going to stop unless Jokul is safe in her sight." Rubbing her fingers slightly hard, she grimaced in pain. "Damn it, I still can't feel my fingers."

"Easy there, Eagle." Hiccup told her, grabbing her hands and looking at them. "They'll be fine, give them a couple minutes." Her hands were all red and starting to blister from the amount of hard snow that she had encountered.

"Rider, get Blondie. Something is very wrong. Jokul is in danger." Elsa barged in the room, trying to keep the panic off her face, but was unsuccessful.

Grouching, Eagle walked off, muttering something about calling in a favor. As the young heroes gathered together, Elsa spun a magic snowball before throwing it in the air, and making it explode. When it did explode, the three teenagers, dragon, and six Avengers disappeared and found themselves in an old military style base.

Looking around himself, Steve realized that they were in one of the bases that they worked in during the war, well the war in his time. "Where are we?" He asked.

Elsa had already run off, probably to go explain her feeling more to Blondie, and Hunter and Toothless had headed the other way, leaving Eagle with the six adults. Sighing, she waved her hand in the air, telling them to follow her as she walked.

"This was originally one of the bases for the SSR, but with a few modifications from Mr. Stark after you disappeared, it was transformed into a full operation base. SHIELD believes that it's still dark. Coulson gave it to us a few years ago, when we had no place to go."

Tony interrupted her, "I've never been down here, much less heard about this base."

Rolling her eyes, Eagle stopped before a steel door. "Two things, Tin Can, before I let you through this door. One, Howard Stark never gave up on Mr. Spangles here, so he never told you about it. Number Two, Mr. Spangles, what is behind this door will probably cause you severe trauma, but it has to be done. As for the rest, just don't touch anything unless you want to set off several of the nuclear missiles that are in bunkers."

"How many of those things do you have?" Tony asked, starkisim going in full.

"Honestly, I never counted, all I know is that they're left over from the cold war. They may be old, but I really don't plan on checking if they're armed or not." Eagle told him, pushing open the door.

The room the seven walked into was vastly different from the other World War two era buildings surrounding. It buzzed with modern technology, as hub that supplied with several workers. Spotting the new comers, a brown haired woman grinned and headed towards them. Her army uniform was that of dress blues, pressed perfectly. Brown shoulder length hair was curled like she had just played a part of a WW2 movie.

"I see that you brought new-comers Eagle." She spoke with a British accent, before turning to the others. "And this must be the Legendary Avengers. I am Commander Peggy Carter."

"Tony Stark, it's a pleasure ma'am." Tony pushed forward, past the frozen Captain America and grinned while shaking her hand.

Spotting the man behind, Tony she grinned, directing her comment to him. "Captain Rogers, I believe that you are late."

"Couldn't call my ride, ma'am." Steve told her, wondering how Peggy looked like she did right before his plane had crashed.

"Anyway, enough with the pleasantries, Eagle explain to me what caused Elsa to lose control of her powers, resulting in a blizzard that rivals the Antarctica." Peggy told her, walking off into the hub.

"Jokul went missing and when she couldn't find traces of him, she lost control. She only came here, when she sensed something really wrong." Eagle told her, briskly, professionalism taking over, the six Avengers still following.

"So what kind of danger are we looking at here?" Taking an offered, clipboard, Peggy briefly glanced at it. "Get me Rapunzel and Astrid, looks like it's not just the usual trouble."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three  
Revealing the Past**

As two teenagers walked up to them, the Avengers noticed the way the two were so incredibly different from each other. Where one had long blond hair in a braid, and trailing on the floor, wearing a purple dress, that looked somewhat English, the other had a more battle ready look. Her hair was plaited with only her bangs loose. A leather headband kept them out of her eyes. Her armor consisted of, a leather studded red skirt that looked Viking. Fabric went from around her fingers to just below her elbows, while a sleeveless striped shirt and a vest completed the upper half. The lower half was leggings in fur lined boots. Blue eyes filled with fierceness stared at the Avengers, analyzing the threat that they posed.

The other girl was eager, and filled with curiosity, wearing a purple dress that reached her knees, going barefoot and flipping through a creatively colored tablet. Spotting the new-comers, she headed over, bouncing and vibrating with uncoiled eagerness.

"Hello! I'm Rapunzel! YoumustbethepeoplethatElsawastalkingabout!" She talked a mile a minute, not even pausing for breath. Her wide meadow green eyes filled with such curiosity and awe, making the Avengers pause.

"Rapunzel, breathe. We don't want them to be intimidated before they even meet the whole command." The other girl, who must have been Astrid, told her, crossing her arms.

"Ah, good of you two to make it. Rapunzel was there anything you found in the time since Eagle updated you on the situation?" Peggy asked, fondness entering her voice.

Breathing, Rapunzel nodded, handing the commander the tablet that she carried. "See these are the readings that we got when the Convergence and the portal in New York happened. They're similar but not quite. Now look at these, the whole chart is wrong. It's like the opening can't make its mind up, whether it is emmiting Gamma or a black hole is actually happening." Rapunzel pointed out the differences. No one understood what she was saying except for Bruce and Tony.

"So what are you saying?" Eagle asked, confusion written clearly on her face. "And explain it in English please!"

"Sorry. What I'm saying is that it's neither a black hole like two years ago but neither the Gamma that was exploding New York either. It's something I can't even begin to describe." Rapunzel sheepishly tried to make her friend understand.

"Never mind…" Eagle walked away. "Just tell me who I can shoot when you've got something. I'll be in the Hub."

"Alright, Rapunzel, with that explained can you come up with a way to track it? And where it took Jack?" Peggy asked: business face back on.

"Give three days, two labs, and one Hiccup. I'll see what I can come up with." Rapunzel rattled off her list, heading away, tapping furiously away.

"Why a hiccup?" Thor asked, confused with this new Midgardian expression.

"Not a what, a person. Hiccup is our resident genius inventor." Astrid told them, after getting orders to show them to their rooms. The team would only be staying in the Bunker for a short bit before going back to their homes. "He's the one that came up with riding the dragons to begin with."

"That was incredibly helpful, Ms…" Stark told her, being sarcastic.

"Just call me Astrid. I know of anything and everything that goes on around here. If you plan to stay alive, stay on my good side." Astrid told them, showing a feral grin at them.

The Avengers looked around their new quarters. Steve grinned noting the world war two army issued metal beds.

"Feels like home." He sat the round shield on top of the neatly folded blankets. "Looks like I had left this morning to go to the training grounds."

"Yeah, we get that you love being able to catch up with your girlfriend, but what about our little problem?" Tony asked, looking around himself, unsure of anything.

"Let's just get some rest, guys. Peggy will let us know if there's any change." Steve sat in one of the numerous chairs and leaned backwards against the wall.

"Whatever you say, Capsicle." Tony dropped onto a bed, finally free of his heavy armor.

Elsa wondered the halls of the bunker aimlessly. She didn't know what to do with herself with her brother still missing, much less concentrate for more than a second. So she wondered, trying to guess every known place where Jokul could possibly be. She stopped suddenly, clutching her head with her hands while sliding down the wall.

"Anywhere but there, brother…Please anywhere but there…." She whispered desperately to the air, before struggling upwards and headed towards the Command.

Entering the Command, Elsa struggled like she was walking through a swamp or mud. Slowly but surely she walked up to where Peggy and Eagle stood standing, arguing about who knows what.

Spotting her friend, the two stopped fighting as Eagle rushed to help her friend. "Elsa? What's wrong?" She asked concerned, helping to support some of her weight.

"Jokul is in terrible trouble. Get the Avengers, it will take more than just us to rescue him this time." Elsa gripped the banister, pulling herself upwards, while pushing Eagle into the opposite direction. "Call the meeting, Carter. My brother is in severe danger the longer we leave him unfound."

"Elsa? Are you sure about this?" Peggy asked, watching concerned as the girl waved off any help, making a slow journey to the table.

"Would I ever lie about the safety of my brother?" Elsa asked, collapsing in a chair.

"No, but…what makes you sure that he's in terrible danger?" Peggy retorted.

"Because the people who captured him do not know the word or the meaning of Care, it literally doesn't exist in their language." Elsa told her, as the requested people started to sit down. "They are enemies of Midgard, they know nothing but revenge and war, Commander."

Tony stared at the girl, saying. "You're Asgardian, aren't you?"

Turning her attention to billionaire, Elsa asked, her regal tone back. "Why would you call me Asgardian, Mr. Stark?"

"You just said Midgard instead of Earth. The only ones that have said that are Loki and Thor, here." He snarked back at her.

"That doesn't make me Asgardian, Stark. Commander, we have very little time to find my brother before he is dead to us. Svavtalheim is well known for their dislike of anyone holding Ice magic. They were once allies of Loki, and when he failed in winning the Chitauri invasion, they turned to getting their revenge on him." Elsa knew what she was saying could be the differences in the way she would be treated.

"The people of Svavtalheim never leave their planet, preferring to be closed off from the Realm. Much like Midgard here, except they have an army that rivals the Dark Elves." Thor broke in, wondering why Elsa would know of this. "But they don't let anyone into their realm. How do you know of this Lady Elsa?"

Elsa grinned softly, answering. "We weren't exactly truthful to either you or Commander Peggy. Jokul and I are really Asgardian descent. We were hidden on Midgard in hopes that whoever had gone after our parents would give up their searches in us. It worked until Loki had been thrown to the Chitauri, three years ago."

"I still don't get what you're implying, Elsa. Who are you and Jack? Really?" Eagle demanded, blue eyes sparking with anger.

"I am neither implying nor denying anything, Eagle. I am simply stating that our last name isn't exactly Frosti, its Lokison." Elsa sighed deeply before saying her real name. "We were hiddehn here, on Midgard to protect us from the people that had slain our mother, Sigyn of Vanaheim."

"You are Loki's Daughter?!" "He tried to kill us all and you don't even deny him?!" The room was in an utter uproar, following Elsa's declaration. Clint and Eagle being the most angry, while Tony tried to desperately deny the similarities between Loki and Jokul.

Having enough of the yelling, Elsa slammed her hands onto the table, leaving behind shards of sharp pointed dagger like ice. "Enough." Her voice never raised an octave, yet the room fell incredibly quiet.

"Father was trying to protect us. And he did until the Chitauri had captured him and used him against his will. They demanded that if he was to fail in the invasion, he would long for sweet pain, but be denied it." Elsa barged on, oblivious of the stunned eyes and looks she was getting. "I fear that if my brother is not found soon, nothing left of him will be ever found."

"Well count me out. If I'm gonna get within an inch of Loki, I'd rather it be a dead body." Eagle shot back, anger shining through as she tried not to show her fear of the man.

"Eagle, we all have family that is like that. You said yourself that yours could have died when you were dropped off at that orphanage. Right now, I need help in rescuing my brother. I will do it with or without your help, but it might be easier if you agree to come." Elsa told her, determination filling her body as she pushed herself upwards and fought to stand tall.


End file.
